


Camping Trip with Zen

by 0bsess3d_Otaku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, alone time, camping adventures, cute couple, mostly fluff with a sprinkle of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsess3d_Otaku/pseuds/0bsess3d_Otaku
Summary: MC and Zen decide to go on a camping trip together during the crisp autumn season. Together they explore both the environment and each other, sharing a tight and sweet bond. Kissing under the stars, cuddling in a field of flowers, all the romantic locations to just be with the one you love.





	1. Chapter 1

You look out the window of Zen’s new SUV at the rural mountainside. The freshly changed trees are ablaze with flames. You opened the window to smell the cool, crisp autumn air.

“Zen, how much farther is the campsite?” You look over at him and he smiles.

“Not much farther, my princess” His playful tone can barely hold back excitement.

You sigh, hoping that you packed the proper amount of supplies. Though this is not your first time camping, it is the first time camping without any towns nearby. You don't think you could do this without Zen.

"So where did you find out about this campsite? Did someone tell you about it or..." You trail off, watching his focused face with a hint of laughter. He's so cute when he is serious like this.

You sigh when he doesn't respond and you look back out your window at the view. Well, at least you get so spend some time with zen without worrying about any fans or paparazzi bothering you two. A romantic camping weekend with Zen.. Just the thought of it excites you.

"Here we are!" Zen pulls the car into a small clearing, finally done with that long, dirt trail you were on earlier.

You walk over to where Zen is standing, proud of his find, and give him a hug. "I can't wait to just hang out with you non-stop all weekend my lovely Zen~"

"I can't wait to devote all my time to you my love" He smiles and kisses your forehead lovingly. "I'll protect you from all the animals and serial killers out there."

"Well, we should probably start setting up before it gets late." Together, you take the supplies out of the car and begin setting up camp.

“MC, can you help me set up the tent? I bought a big one.” You walk over and see Zen fumbling with a pile of tent cloth and poles.

“How big is it?”

“It’s supposed to fit eight people so I hope it is pretty big. There should be enough room to have fun without worrying about rolling into the tent walls.” You smile and pick up the instruction manual for the tent.

Together, you set up the tent and your futon mattress. You stand a few feet away to take in the whole sight, this is going to be a weekend you won’t forget.

You feel Zen behind you and he hugs you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head next to yours. You just stand there for a few moments, taking it all in; the closeness to Zen, the beautiful forest, the excitement of adventure.

Turning your head, you rest your forehead against his. “I think this is a very promising trip, we should go places together more often.”

“I will go wherever you want me to go, as long as I get to spend time with my love.” With a smile, he gives you a gentle kiss on the lips and you again embrace him, warmed by the kindness and love he gives you every day.

Sighing in happiness, you hug him tighter and press your face into his shirt, taking in his smell and closing your eyes. He responds by burying his face into the crook of your neck. Neither of you want to be the one to break this embrace so you stand there for a few minutes, just relishing in the comfort of each other’s arms.

You don't want to pull away but you know you still have to unpack the equipment and you gently release your arms around Zen and you pull away slightly.

“Zenny~, as much as I could cuddle with you forever, I think we should set up camp before the sun sets so we can do other stuff when it gets dark.” You whisper into his ear, hoping he will catch on to your playful nature.

“Well, as long as you promise that you won’t back out of that deal, then let’s hurry and get it done!” He smiles excitedly and breaks off, heading towards the car. You can’t look away from his hot body, watching him lean into the trunk and pulling out a few bags, his tight butt displayed sexily for your personal enjoyment. 

“MC, are you enjoying the show?” He chuckles. Jumping out of your trance, you run over to do your fair share unloading the car.

“I was, in fact, observing your sexy ass and deciding what fun we should have later.” You wink, smiling deviously.

“Well babe, I’ll be all yours after camp is set up so just try to wait a little longer. I know it’s hard, thinking such dirty thoughts and having to wait on them.” He smiles and shoots you a seductive smile. Oh boy, he knows how to turn you on all right. And he knows it too.


	2. Hiking

You get out of the car, looking down the trail opening before you. The slightly chilly air reddened your cheeks and you snuggled into your sweatshirt.

“How long is this hike?” Turning towards Zen, he walks over to you and holds your hands.

“About a mile each way, but it's uphill to get to the top.”

“What’s the height of the climb?”

“Almost 400 feet. But remember, I can carry you if you need a break~” Zen smiled and rubbed your cold hands, warming them between his own.

“I bet I can beat you to the top, I have more stamina than you do~” Playfully grinning, you challenge him with your eyes.

You walk over to the hike’s sign-in and write down your name, writing ‘romantic hike’ next to the conditions section.

The trail starts at a comfortable slope and you walk backwards, facing Zen as you show off your balance skills.

“Be careful MC, I don't want you tripping over a root or something before we even get anywhere.”

“Okay, if you say so Zenny.” You walk over to him and hold his hand, walking side by side.

After a few minutes, the path becomes a steep rock cliff, forcing you to climb precariously along its steep incline.

“I will walk behind you and make sure you don’t fall.” Zen reassures you, and you take a step towards the cliff and begin your climb.

Zen stays close behind you, often guiding you gently with his hands. Grabbing a nearby tree, you steady yourself and turn to face Zen. He is looking at your feet, making sure to catch any first signs of slipping.

When you stop, his eyes move up, stopping at your thighs and then focusing on your butt. Smiling, you wiggle it a little bit, teasing him.

“So do you normally look at my butt when we climb steep cliffs?” Your voice holds laughter.

“Well, if I get the chance, I very well can’t turn it down. I just love the way your body flows and curves.” You reach down and brush your hand across his chilled, red cheeks.

When you get to the top of the cliff, you take a quick waterbottle break and share a granola bar. “How much longer do you think it will take to get to the top?”

Zen looks up the trail, thinking. “Hmm, maybe about another ten minutes? Anyway, are you ready to continue?”

You nod and he grabs your hand, pulling you forward to continue your hike. Most of the path consists of rocky paths and steep rock inclines. Zen helps guide you along the trail, holding you still for support and pulling you up if you need help climbing.

The path narrows into a skinny, tall rock path that sloped like a triangle. There was only about a half foot of space on either side of the rock trail. The trees were opening up and you could see the top just a couple hundred feet away.

“There it is!” Excitedly, you start running to the top “Race you!”

Zen laughs and runs up behind you, catching up fairly easily. Wow, you forgot how amazingly fit he is.

Running, you reach the top and look down at the view below you. The trees seemed to stretch hundreds of feet down to where a lake stood, a few scattered cabins settled along its edge. Even farther, more tall mountains block the view.

Zen comes up behind you and wraps a hand around your waist, holding you close. You are slightly out of breath from the last-minute run up the hill, but quickly begin to calm, taking in the view below.

“Wow, Zen look! The mountains below are so beautiful!” You look at him and he turns to you, smiling.

“Not as beautiful as you, my love.” You feel your mouth open slightly, eyes widen and your face heats up. “Z-Zen…”

His eyes watch your reaction warmly, observing your every breath, your every blink. “I love you too.”

Zen slowly reaches his hand forward, ever so slightly lifting your chin upward. His eyes squint with his smile and the corners crinkle gently. You can’t think of another person who you would rather be with right now, all you want to be is here, being held warmly in your lover’s arms.

“MC… Will you marry me?”

Your eyes widen further and begin to tear up. Looking into his eyes, you see no sign of hesitation, no fear. Instead you see confidence and love, a safe person to go to when you need help, a warm place to go when you are cold, a strong love to keep you from being lonely.

“Of course I will Zen, I love you.” Zen leans forward and kisses your parted lips softly, tilting his head slightly. Closing your eyes, you feel his strong arms hold you close, his warm lips brushing against yours, his kind hands caressing your face.

Here you are, surrounded by the mountains, the fresh air, the sun hanging low in the sky, being protected by your love, Zen. The whole outside world fades and you feel yourself completely melt into his kiss. And you know, there is no one else in the world who you would rather love, who you would rather spend the rest of your life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff! For all you smut lovers out there; you are in luck in the next chapter!
> 
> Please leave comments and suggestions; I love hearing from you!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters on the way. Please leave comments and tips for me, I love your feedback! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
